dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Gokū Black
]]}} }} Dragon Ball Super episode 49 |universe = Seventh Universe |galaxy = Milky Way, North Galaxies |race = |birthplace = |birthday = |age = |status = |gender = Male |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |counterpart = Son Gokū |fusions = |english = |japanese = |team = |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |manga debut = |anime debut = DBS047 |movie debut = |ova debut= |game debut= Dragon Ball Heroes |family = |techniques = *Air Dance Technique *''Black Kamehameha'' *Continuous Kikōha *''Dark Core Kikōha'' *Instantaneous Movement *Kamehameha *Kikōha *Scattering Kikōha |tools = *Time Ring }} , known more commonly as , is a mysterious alternate version of Son Gokū from the future. Background Sometime after Trunks saved the future from the Androids and Cell, and also prevented the revival of Majin Bū by defeating Babidi and Dābura, Black once again disturbed the peace. Introducing himself as "Son Gokū", Black declared that he would destroy humanity in the name of justice. Because he wore all-black, however, Bulma decided to name him "Gokū Black". According to Trunks, Black claimed to have already destroyed numerous other planets. His rampage brought Earthlings to near extinction. Afterwards, Trunks fought him for one year but to no avail. Personality Black has thus far proven to be quite the ruthless individual, killing Bulma and Mai without hesitation.Dragon Ball Super episode 47 Curiously, Black appears to have a preoccupation with Saiyans—as he seeks to extinguish their race and refers to them, not by their given names, but simply with a derogatory "Saiyan". Unlike Son Gokū, his look-alike, Black has no regard for human life and believes that the death he brings them is a blessing. Continuing with his warped ideals, Black refers to his extermination of the human race as "justice". Appearance Black has a sharp physiological resemblance to Son Gokū. This includes his Saiyan jet-black hair. The notable difference reside in his facial expressions being more malicious, and his apparel's color scheme differs. Unlike Son Gokū, Black wears gi in various dark shades, consisting of a grey overshirt, a black undershirt, grey bottoms, though his boots are white. He also wears a red obi sash. He also wears a single green earring on his left ear''Dragon Ball Super'' Key Visual and a silver ring on his left hand. Equipment Black always wears a silver ring on his left hand, which is revealed by Beerus and Whis, the Time Ring, belonging to the Kaiōshin, that allows him to travel through time. Abilities Black's power is far greater than that of the future Trunks.Toei Announces "Future" Trunks Arc He completely overwhelms the young Saiyan, who easily defeated No. 17 and No. 18 after returning to the future the second time. Even once Trunks adopts his Super Saiyan form, Black easily defeats him without having to adopt a transformation of his own. According to Trunks, after sparring with Gokū, who was in his Super Saiyan 3 state, Black is just as strong if not stronger in his base state. Trunks also notes that Black's power steadily increases after every battle. Fighting Style Black's fighting style primarily revolves around ambush tactics, hiding in the clouds and attacking his enemies randomly with a vicious and violent attack patterns. He also appears to be able to control the clouds to some extent, as even when descending from them he is seen to wrap himself in a vortex of clouds and debris. Ki Usage Black has shown the ability to release basic Kikōha (which take on a green-black tint), as well as use the Air Dance Technique and sense ki, an ability Trunks implies he only recently obtained.Dragon Ball Super episode 47 Black is still a novice at sensing ki, however, as he required deep focus to locate Trunks, who was located in the building directly beneath him. Black also has access to abilities commonly associated with his look-alike, Son Gokū, such as firing an (albeit black) Kamehameha.Dragon Ball Super episode 48 Additionally, he is capable of using Gokū's Instantaneous Movement technique. Dragon Ball Super "Future" Trunks Arc Black appears in the destroyed Western Capital, having developed the ability to sense Trunks' ki. He attacks the young half-Saiyan and his mother, killing the older woman and destroying her lab in the process, while Trunks barely makes an escape. Keen on pursuing Trunks, Black engages him in battle at the remnants of Capsule Corporation, and attacks Mai, gravely injuring the woman. Descending from the smoke, Black reveals his form to be identical to the hero, Son Gokū, and tells Trunks that the day for him to die has finally arrived.Dragon Ball Super episode 47 Black taunts Trunks, goading him into attacking, which turns out to be a successful tactic. The young half-Saiyan transforms into his Super Saiyan state and rushes Black, managing to land an impressive blow in the process. Black counterattacks and quickly overwhelms Trunks. Finally, Black prepares a energy attack to finish Trunks off, but the young Saiyan uses his sword at the last minute to prematurely detonate Black's Blast. He then launches a Masenkō at Black, blinding the villain long enough to escape. Black attempts to hunt Trunks by sensing his ki and catches the young Saiyan just as he is about to escape in his time machine. He launches a black Kamehameha, but Trunks' time machine activates at the last minute, causing him to miss. Confused, Black attempts to locate Trunks again, only to notice that his ki has completely vanished. After attempting to locate Trunks across the planet, Black's Time Ring reacts and opens a dark portal to the past. Upon arrival, Black appears confused as to where he is, but immediately recognizes Trunks and Son Gokū. Trivia * Interestingly, Gokū Black uses the katakana for "Gokū" rather than the kanji used in Son Gokū's name (悟空). * While in the shadows, Black appears to be a mysterious living shadow, looking much more like a reptilian figure than Gokū. Similarly, the Androids were silhouetted in a similar manner before they were first revealed, showing a recurring theme for villains from the future. * Despite being in the exact likeness of Son Gokū, Black does not appear to be a Saiyan himself, as he refers to them as "Saiyan" and hints that he is not one in DBS048.He says: "Saiyans sure are interesting." This implies that he is not one, but that he is curious about them. Quotes Notes & References Notes References Category:Villains